Calumon's Present
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: Calumon accidentally found out about Impmon's plush fetish when he's in his Mega form. So what happens when Calumon gives Impmon a Beelzemon plush as a gift? :P


Calumon's Present  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
Calumon couldn't remember the last time he had felt so proud of himself.  
  
Clutching a bag in his little hands, he glided across the wind, letting his giant white-and-purple ears guide him to his destination.  
  
Odd thing was that his destination was walking below him, strutting down the sidewalk like he always did. Calumon giggled before swooping down towards the purple creature.  
  
"Impmon! Impmon!!"  
  
Impmon turned around and was met with Calumon, landing as his ears retracted back into his head.  
  
"Oh, goodie..." Impmon sighed. "What is it now?"  
  
"I wanted to give you a present today! I figured you'd love to keep this with you when you run off after battles!" Calumon beamed, holding out the bag to the slightly taller purple Digimon.  
  
Impmon tensed. "And what do you mean by a 'present'?"  
  
Calumon responded by reaching into the bag..  
  
And pulling out a little, UFO-Catcher-esque doll. Impmon jumped back in shock.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute...!! That's... that's ME!!"  
  
"Well, I had to ask the dollmaker to try and make this one based on what I remember seeing your Mega form looks like! Is it accurate enough?"  
  
Impmon started to break out in a cold sweat as he held the Beelzemon plush in his gloved hands. "....And what made you want to do this for *me*?"  
  
"Well, partially out of the goodness of my heart," Calumon grinned, bringing his hands behind his back. "But also so your Gallantmon plush wouldn't be lonely!"  
  
"WHA-?!?!?" Impmon fell over, dropping the doll of his Mega form. "W..w...Why do you think I'd have one of those?!"  
  
"Well, don't you play with it? I know you were playing with it that one time after that bunch of Infermon got through to Earth!"  
  
Impmon's usually vibrant purple skin turned pale. "You mean.... you..."  
  
"Sure!" Calumon replied, still grinning. "Though that's the oddest way of playing with dolls that I've ever seen! Especially being in your big, tough Mega form!"  
  
Impmon wanted to shoot himself at that moment. Calumon.. CALUMON! He saw the whole thing!  
  
"....O..oh, really...?"  
  
"Yeah! Taking some of your clothes off, smearing yourself with some of that goopy vaso-something-stuff and dragging that little Gallantmon plush between your legs is the weirdest way to play with dolls, don't you think?"  
  
"W...we...well, I... uh..." Impmon wanted to run, but fear glued him to the spot, a cold sweat breaking all over.  
  
"And the way you were going on about Gallantmon touching you there is even weirder!" Calumon pondered aloud. "It's almost like you thought that WAS Gallantmon!"  
  
"Well I know better that it's NOT REALLY Guil-boy's Mega form!!"  
  
"Funny, you sure sounded like it! Especially when you were dragging it with your hands on that strange thing between your legs!" Calumon giggled. "Boy, did you yell out for Gallantmon *then*!"  
  
"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!!" Impmon shrieked, not realizing how pathetic he sounded trying to cover up his actions.  
  
"Well I know your doll won't be lonely when you want to play with it again!"  
  
Impmon suddenly realized that even now, Calumon's innocent account of his.... fetish... was completely mind-numbing.  
  
"...You realize you need to learn a LOT more about the world around you, don't you?"  
  
"Why do you say that? I know a lot already!" Calumon asked, looking slightly puzzled. "All I did was get a doll of you for your Gallantmon doll to play with!"  
  
"Exactly!!" Impmon muttered before dragging one of Calumon's ears out. "And if you know what's good for you, you're going to keep this a secret between the two of us, got it?"  
  
"Umm... Ok! Though I don't know what's so wrong with playing with dolls."  
  
"Hey, I have an image to protect!!" Impmon replied, smacking himself for making such a stupid excuse. But it seemed valid enough to Calumon.  
  
"Oh, I see! Ok, I can keep a secret!"  
  
"Good."  
* * * *  
"Hey, Guilmon!"  
  
Guilmon looked through the bars of his "hiding place" and smiled as he saw Calumon sitting on the bars outside.  
  
"Hi, Calumon! What's up?" He warbled, opening the gate to let the little white-and-purple Digimon inside.  
  
"Promise to keep a secret?"  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
